The present invention relates to an improved dock seal construction which does not deteriorate in use as rapidly as prior art constructions.
By way of background, prior art dock seals included flexible resilient side pads which were compressed when engaged by the rear edges of a truck. The side pads included a portion of uniform thickness between the wall of a building and the rear of a truck. The side pads were compressed an excessive amount in use, and this caused the flexible resilient foam core to deteriorate rapidly, thereby requiring the side pads, to be replaced frequently. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.